


One-Shots

by island0fmisfittoys



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/island0fmisfittoys/pseuds/island0fmisfittoys
Summary: First chapter is just a little bit of information, not an actual fic
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	One-Shots

Hello everyone!

So I've decided to try and write some Hollstein one shots...not sure how this is going to go to be honest 😂

I also cannot promise that they will remain one shots...might turn some of them into their own full fic or maybe use them as a chapter in one of the fics I already have started.

I just thought it would be fun to try and challenge myself 😊

So feel free to leave me some prompts in the comments and I'll see what I can do! Or I do have a tumblr so you can ask me there too 😊 it's welcometotheislandofmisfittoys

Thanks! 😊


End file.
